supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave New World (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Brave New World" *Coming Soon Appearing in "Brave New World" Featured Characters *Monitors (First Appearance) Supporting Characters *The Flash (Jay Garrick) (Cameo) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) (Cameo) *Robin (Tim Drake) (Cameo) Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Martian Manhunter" An assassin named Paul Gerrard races across a rooftop in New York City. He keeps repeating to himself the words, "Twice around then wake and be found", as if it were a mantra. In the sky above, the Martian Manhunter hovers vigilantly. Flashback: The Martian Manhunter, in the guise of DEO agent William Dyer meets with a man named Alex Ferguson in the Sonorian Desert in Arizona. Dyer tells him about a strange spectacle that he witnessed in the desert. Dyer gains Ferguson's trust by revealing his true guise as the Martian Manhunter. Ferguson shows the Manhunter an artifact which J'onn recognizes as a Martian Kuru pendant. He knows that the presence of such an item can only mean one thing – there are more Martians on Earth. The Present: The Martian Manhunter apprehends Paul Gerrard on the rooftop and scoops him up into his arms. J'onn is wearing a new costume and has assumed a shape more in keeping with his natural Martian physique. Appearing in "Martian Manhunter" Featured Characters *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Supporting Characters *K'hym (In Flashback Only) *M'yri'ah (In Flashback Only) Villains *'Paul Gerrard' (An Assassin) (First Appearance) Other Characters *Alex Ferguson (A Scientist) (First Appearance) Locations *'Sonorian Desert, Arizona' *S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility *Mars (In Flashback Only) Items *Kuru Pendant Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "OMAC" *Coming Soon Appearing in "OMAC" Featured Characters *O.M.A.C. *Michael Costner (First Appearance) *Superman (Clark Kent) (In Dream Sequence Only) *'Vienna' (First Appearance) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Brother Eye (Behind The Scenes) Locations *'Nevada' *'Las Vegas' *Gotham City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Uncle Sam and The Freedom Fighters" *Coming Soon Appearing in "Uncle Sam and The Freedom Fighters" Featured Characters *Freedom Fighters *Uncle Sam *Firebrand (Andre Twist) *S.H.A.D.E. *Father Time *Doll Man (Lester Colt) *Human Bomb (Andy Franklin) *Phantom Lady (Stormy Knight) *Ray (Stan Silver) Supporting Characters *'Senator Henry Knight' *Batman (Bruce Wayne) (In Flashback Only) *Robin (Tim Drake) (In Flashback Only) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (In Flashback Only) *The Spectre (In Flashback Only) *Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) (In Flashback Only) *Black Adam (In Flashback Only) *Joker (In Flashback Only) *Maxwell Lord (In Flashback Only) *Silver Banshee (In Flashback Only) Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Washington DC' *'Mississippi' *Coast City (In Flashback Only) *Fawcett City (In Flashback Only) *Gotham City (In Flashback Only) *Metropolis (In Flashback Only) Items *Lasso of Truth (In Flashback Only) Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Creeper" *Coming Soon Appearing in "Creeper" Featured Characters *The Creeper *'Beau Thurman' (A Senator) (First Appearance) *'Boone' (A Politician) (On A TV Screen) (Behind The Scenes) (First Appearance) *'Deconnick' (A Detective) (First Appearance) *'Eddy' (A Television Studio Technician) (First Appearance) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'New York City' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Handle of The Teacup" Twenty-four year old Physics professor Ryan Choi has assumed the mantle of the Atom. As the Atom, he struggles within the confines of a microscopic environment in combat with an inter-dimensional race of would-be conquerors known as the Waiting. Atom maintains radio contact with his Ivy University contemporaries who monitor his actions from inside a University office. The Waiting deploy bug-shaped robotic drone ships to attack the Atom, but the young hero manages to avoid their laser fire, and even turns their own devices against them. He eventually comes upon a larger insectoid ship and determines that this is the central base of the Waiting. He beats up a few armored guards, and uses the control ship’s external weaponry to destroy its own generator. The Waiting (who perceive reality outside of the accepted space-time continuum) realize that their plans have failed and execute a hasty retreat. They shrink down to the subatomic level and disappear. The microscopic environment where this brief battle took place is actually located between the hair follicles of a dog named Duster. Duster is the pet of the President of the United States, Jonathan Horne. The Waiting, presuming that the President acted in deference to the dog, sought to use mind control technology to take over the world, using the dog as their personal beachhead. Appearing in "Handle of The Teacup" Featured Characters *The Atom (Ryan Choi) Supporting Characters *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *Helmond Kettering (A Phsyics Professor) (First Appearance) *Jonathan Horne *Martin Campbell (A Mathematics Professor) (First Appearance) *Panda Potter (Ryan's Colleague) (First Appearance) *Thomas Dinawa (A Biology Professor) (First Appearance) Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Waiting (An Alien Species) (First Appearance) *'Dusty' (The President's Dog) (First Appearance) *'Evans' (A Secret Service Agent) (Single Appearance) Locations *Ivy Town *'Washington DC' Items *Bangstick Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Trials of Shazam" *Coming Soon Appearing in "Trials of Shazam" Featured Characters *Captain Marvel *Captain Marvel Jr. Supporting Characters *Mary Marvel *Shazam (In Flashback Only) *The Spectre (In Flashback Only) *Doctor Fate (Hector Hall) *Zatanna *The Shade (Richard Swift) *'Maximilian Tockworth' (As A Zombie) (Single Appearance) Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Rock of Eternity (In Flashback Only) *'Antarctica' *'Egypt' *'Cairo' *'Mexico' *'Puerto Vallarta' *'New York' *'New York City' *'Prague' *'Spain' *'Madrid' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *This issue is an 80-page one-shot special with a $1.00 cover price. The vignettes featured in this issue are previews for upcoming ongoing titles and limited series. *The events from the Martian Manhunter vignette in this issue takes place concurrently with events from Martian Manhunter (Volume 3) #2. *The Atom, Helmond Kettering, Thomas Dinawa, Martin Campbell and Panda Potter make chronlogically earlier appearances in All-New Atom #1. The storyline from this issue takes place between All-New Atom #5 and #6. Trivia *The title for this special is taken from the 1932 Aldous Huxley novel, Brave New World. *In the Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) vignette, members of the Justice League can be seen as cardboard standees. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_New_World_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/brave-new-world-brave-new-world/37-167602/ Brave New World (Vol 1) 01